The Flu
by everafterlove
Summary: Julia and Barnabas have been happily married for about 4 months. A very human ailment surprises them both. Willie's help is enlisted.


" The Flu"-( late June 1972)( disclaimer: I do not own Dark Shadows.)

Barnabas Collins had been cured of his vampire curse for several months. He and his constant companion, Dr. Julia Hoffman, had at last confessed their love for each other and had been married one week after Valentine's Day in the drawing room at Collinwood Manor.

It was a time of joy and peace at the old house with no evil presences to mar their happiness. The change had even effected Willie Loomis, who went about his daily tasks whistling off key.

Early summer had arrived. A light cool night breeze blew through the window of the master bedroom, ruffling the curtains. Julia Collins was just finishing brushing her hair in preparation for bed. Her husband sat watching and waiting for her. She could feel his admiring glance as she completed her nightly routine.

" You look lovely, my dearest," he crooned in a low husky voice.

" You always know just what to say to me, don't you?," she teased.

" Of course," he teased back, pulling her into his arms and grinning wickedly. " It's my main job as your husband." He bent his head to kiss her passionately.

Suddenly, he lifted his head, his eyes wide. A look of angst passed over his face. " Oh Julia, I don't feel so good!"

Narrowing her eyes in concern, she asked, " What's wrong?"

Abruptly, he let go of her and raced toward the newly constructed master bathroom, slamming the door shut.

" Barnabas!," she cried out in alarm, running to the closed door. " Are you alright?," she asked.

" No, I don't think so," came the weak reply from inside.

Moments later, he emerged looking ashen. Julia took hold of his arm and walked him to the bed. " What are your symtoms?," she asked seriously, her doctor's intuition kicking in.

" Well," he said hesitantly, " I am extremely tired, very nauseous. I don't think I should have eaten any dinner. It definitely didn't stay with me for very long!," he croaked.

" What else?!," she demanded.

" My abdomen feels funny," he said, looking at her dejectedly.

" I know what you have," she said, knowing she was right. " You have the flu."

" Is that bad?," he asked ruefully, looking very much like a sad little boy.

She sighed. " Yes, you'll be very sick for a few days," she explained. " It's not pleasant, but you will recover." She continued, " Unfortunately, you'll probably be spending a lot of time in the bathroom!"

" Oh no," he said, his face falling. " I was afraid of that. I won't have to take any shots, will I?," he questioned, remembering all the painful shots he had to take in order to be cured of his curse.

Despite her loving concern for him, she had to hide her mouth behind her hand to keep from laughing at his expression. " Darling, I will try to keep any shots down to a minimum, but you will need an antibiotic one to help you recover," she assured him.

"Oh good," he sighed in relief, as he slid carefully into bed, sinking weakly against the pillows and closing his eyes against the nausea overcoming him. " One isn't so bad." She sat on the bed by him and felt his forehead for any fever developing. He was warm, but not hot. She got up and began to walk toward the door to the hallway. Instantly, his eyes flew open and he exclaimed, " Julia, where are you going?!"

" Barnabas," she said firmly, " I'm only going to find Willie. I need his help. I'll be right back."

" You won't leave me alone?," he asked, his eyes pleading.

" Of course not, silly. You know better than that!," she chided.

He relaxed and despite his discomfort, a wicked gleam came into his eyes as he asked, " I suppose this means our nightly exercises must cease for now?" He smiled his most enticing smile.

She threw back her head and laughed. Coming to sit beside him, she took his face in her hands and asked in amusement, " Do you want to feel even sicker? We could resume them, if you do."

" No," he replied. " Oh well, I tried," he said giving her his quirky smile.

" I think I'd better give you the antibiotic shot now," she said. " You might feel a little better."

" Do you have to?," he asked peevishly, once more reminding her of a little boy.

" You'll handle it just fine," she assured him. " Besides, it might help you sleep."

" ...and you won't leave me alone?," he asked.

"...only to get Willie," she said ruffling his hair, eliciting a weak smile from him. After giving him an injection and making him comfortable, she threw on her robe and made her way downstairs. She found Willie in the kitchen putting groceries away. " Willie," she said, I'm going to need your help with something. Will you help me?," she requested.

" What is it, Julia?," he asked suspiciously. " It ain't somethin' sinister, is it?" He was used to being dragged into somethin' distasteful to his sensibilities. He wasn't going to do no more grave diggin'. It had been months since anything like that had happened, but he was still suspicious.

" Nothing too unpleasant," she assured him. " Barnabas has the flu. I need you to help me take care of him."

" Is that all?!," Willie exclaimed, brightening considerably. He gave a full blown sigh of relief. " So, ol' Barn is ill, eh?," he quipped. He don't get sick very often. How'd he catch it?," he asked.

" I'm not sure," Julia replied. " It might have been at Liz's birthday party. David wasn't feeling well and Mrs. Johnson was just getting over it. We will have to be careful, as well."

" Nah," Willie said dismissing her warning," I hardly ever catch nothin',"he bragged. " Do ya want me to warm him up some chicken soup?," he asked.

" Not tonight," Julia said. " I don't think he'll be able to keep it down. We'll see how he feels tomorrow. He's probably sleeping after the injection I gave him. Goodnight, Willie."

" Night, Julia," he replied.

She hurried back to the master bedroom, pausing to close the open window and stopping to take a precautionary medication, herself. Then, she climbed in next to Barnabas, checking to be sure he was warmly covered by the blankets. He was sound asleep. She kissed his cheek. " I am tired," she realized. Lying back against the pillows, she fell instantly into a deep slumber.

Early the next morning, she awoke around 6am. Barnabas was still sleeping soundly. She watched him for a while, admiring the long dark lashes of his eyes. He looked so handsome and so innocent when he was asleep, so at peace. She alone knew the agonies, anxieties, and heart break he had endured and overcome. So proud she was that he had come this far. He needed peace. He deserved it.

She threw back the covers and padded to the bathroom to take care of business. Feeling a little weak herself, this morning, she thought, " I hope this isn't what I think it is." Shrugging it off, she went downstairs to find Willie.

He was already up making coffee. " Mornin', Julia," he said cheerfully.

" Good morning, Willie," she responded. " That coffee smells good!"

" How's the patient?," Willie asked.

" Still asleep," she said. " I'm going to make him some hot tea with lemon. It will be good for him. He should be able to keep that down, I hope."

" Do ya want some breakfast?," Willie asked.

" No, Willie," she replied, " just toast and coffee will be fine."

After she had eaten, she took the tray of tea up to Barnabas. He was awake, trying to sit up.

" Good morning," she said cheerfully, smiling brightly at him. " How are you feeling?"

" Good morning, my love," he answered, smiling back. "...still weak. What have you brought me?, " he asked.

" Some hot tea!," she answered.

" Tea!," he frowned. " Must I drink that? You know I hate tea!," he grumbled.

" Oh, stop complaining!," she said in mock irritation. " It will be good for you. You want to get better, don't you?"

" Of course," he said contritely. " I'm sorry I'm so irritable."

" You're bound to be irritable the way you feel. I understand," she said sympathetically, " but, please try to drink it," she urged.

" You are too good to me!," he replied, giving her his most alluring smile( the one she so loved). He attempted to sip the tea, deliberately making a comical grimace as he did so. She began to laugh hysterically. All of a sudden, the look on his face changed as he blurted, " I think you'd better take the tray quickly."

She snatched it and moved aside just in time, as he jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom. " Oh, poor Barnabas!" She couldn't help but laugh at his dilemma.

" It's not funny!," he exclaimed, looking gloomy as he slowly returned, climbing back into bed.

" I'm sorry," she said in true remorse, "...but you should have seen the look on your face." He glowered at her darkly. Setting the tray aside, she came to sit beside him, kissing him lightly( soothing his bruised ego). Soon, they were chatting normally about Liz's birthday party and it's consequences.

As Julia called Willie to remove the tray, she began to feel nauseous and very weak. " Oh my," she thought, " I've got it too! I think you had better move over, dear husband," she exclaimed.

" Why?," he asked, concern shadowing his face.

" Because dearest," she said, " You are not alone in this!"

" Oh no," he exclaimed in horror, " not you, too, Julia!"

" I'm afraid so," she said regretfully.

" I gave it to you!," he cried in anguish.

" Yes, you did, but you couldn't help it," she said soothingly. Then, jumping out of bed, she cried, " it's your turn to laugh!," hopping to the bathroom.

He groaned and lay back against the pillows. " What are we to do?," he sighed. " Willie," he shouted, " we need you!"

Several days later, an exhausted Willie was doing the dishes when he heard his name being called for the umpteenth time. Dropping everything, he headed to the stair, grumbling incoherent threats#! When he reached the master bedroom, he threw open the door and looked disgustedly at the couple half lying-half sitting in the bed. " What is it now, your majesties?," he blurted out sarcastically. " Willie, we need this! Willie, we need that! I'm tired! I'm exhausted! When youse two finally get out of bed, I'm goin' on vacation! I ain't had rest for days! Geez, what a bunch of crabby whiners. What do you want now?!" he yelled.

Looking shocked at him, Julia and Barnabas simultaneously said, " We just wanted to thank you, Willie, for your help." Willie hmmphed and closed the door behind himself.

The next day, Julia and Barnabas were fully recovered. Willie took an early flight to the Bahamas, paid for by his generous employers.

He smiled contentedly as he sat on the beach, soaking up the sun. A pretty Bahamian girl sat next to him, feeding him fresh fruit. " Ah, this is the life!," he thought. " I might never leave." He knew this was not true, but he was going the stay here a while and milk it for all it was worth! Then, he would go home to the old house.

" Home? I've never thought of it that way before!," he quandered. He shrugged off the thought and returned to daydreamin' about ocean breezes, tan skinned girls, and dancin' the night away under the stars.


End file.
